


Twisted Satisfaction

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dark, Gen, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season three finale from Red John's point of view. Written for Miss Peg in the Paint It Red Great Stocking Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Miss Peg in the Paint It Red Great Stocking Exchange.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, because if I did I would probably have my own laptop by now :/

Wow… He had actually done it. Surely he would’ve backed out, but he didn’t.

Red John sat and sipped his tea as he watched the security footage again.

Timothy Carter had been a good disciple, that’s why Red John had entrusted him with this job. But he didn’t expect his best man to get shot.

Red John had sat in silent anticipation as he slowly watched Jane fall apart at Carter’s words about his wife and child.

He had chuckled evilly as Carter had walked away and left Jane sitting at the small table, but he had practically choked on his tea as Jane stood and shot carter three times.

He definitely hadn’t seen that coming…

Looks like the little worm had finally developed some guts and gotten over his fear of guns. Too bad it was all for nothing.

Sure Red John was upset that he had lost such a faithful follower, but he was glad that he hadn’t been the one lying in a pool of blood while Jane sported a smug grin.

How Red John had laughed when he had heard about Patrick’s trial. Too bad he couldn’t be there himself. But he did make sure that one of his minions was there to get the message and bring it back like a carrier pigeon. 

On the other hand, he also had to think about Craig O’Loughlin’s demise. He had failed his master…

Agent Lisbon was still alive and recovering, Hightower was still around, and Grace was attending therapy to get over the fact that she had killed her fiancé.

Well, at least the team was broken up.

For now Red John could just lie in wait and see what Jane did to change the rules of the game.

In the meantime, he would switch from tea to cocktails and enjoy his twisted satisfaction.   

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic... what is wrong? I must be stuck in 'short fic' world. Oh well, please leave a review! And go and check out Paint It Red for all sorts of AWESOME Mentalist stuff!


End file.
